Dilemne
by Lay Hendril
Summary: un triangle amoureux, des peines et des joies... Remus/OC    premier essai, enjoy!


**Bonjour! voila, une première fiction sur HP, avec un Remus/OC ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira, soyez indulgent je débute dans l'art de l'écriture et ai pleinement conscience des progrès qu'il me reste à faire ^/^ . Excusez également les fautes qui pourraient trainer!**

**disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue et les quelques persos sortis de mon esprits, tout le reste ...et Mumus... appartient à la grande JKR! *W***

Poudlard… revoir ces grilles me fit chaud au cœur… Je retrouvais enfin ce château pour ma troisième année et c'était pour moi un véritable bonheur ! Comme une grande majorité d'élèves, Poudlard était comme une maison pour moi et je m'y sentait souvent mieux qu'en étant réellement chez moi.

Je sentis Lizzie m'attraper le bras et tournait la tête pour apercevoir son énorme sourire.

-ça y est on est à la maison Lay !

Je lui rendis son sourire mais ne répondait rien, observant simplement le chemin qui nous amenait vers le château, à travers une fenêtre de la diligence.

Puis tout s'enchaîna, la répartition des premières années, le banquet, et me voila allongée dans mon lit, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Ce soir les maraudeurs s'étaient déjà fait remarquer…et pour tout dire je venais aussi de réellement les remarquer…Je repensais amusée au pauvre Remus Lupin obligé de retenir ses amis pour éviter une trop grande catastrophe dés le premier jour.

C'est en me tournant dans mon lit prise d'un fou rire silencieux que je dus bien m'avouer que ce groupe m'attirait énormément… ils étaient tellement unis… certes j'étais très proche de Lizzie, c'était ma meilleure amie ! Mais eux c'était différent…

Perdu dans mes pensées je me laissais doucement emporter par un sommeil réparateur après cette longue journée.

Premier cours de l'année, potion… et cette année encore nous devrions y supporter les Serpentards ! Le professeur Slughorn nous accueillit chaleureusement comme à son habitude.

Après un rapide regard sur la salle j'aperçus le groupe des maraudeurs quelques tables devant nous. Avec un sourire je tirais Lizzie par la manche pour nous amener derrière eux. Elle me lança un regard mi amusé mi curieux et griffonna rapidement sur un bout de parchemin.

_Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ils t'intéressent maintenant ?_

Je lui rendis pour toute réponse un sourire mystérieux et elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

Je l'entendis chuchoter plusieurs fois pour attirer mon attention et obtenir une réponse mais je pris grand soin de suivre attentivement le cours de potion, ne lui accordant pas la moindre attention.

Observant discrètement le groupe de perturbateur devant moi je remarquais tout de suite qu'ils complotaient quelque chose.

James et Sirius étaient bien trop absorbés par leur potion et s'évertuaient d'y rajouter des ingrédients non indiqués et Remus qui semblait être calme et détendu comme à son habitude, avait la bouche légèrement crispée dans un sourire retenu.

Quand à Peter il jetait de rapide coups d'œil affolés en direction du professeur.

Je donnait un coup de coude en souriant à Lizzie et lui montrait les garçons. Elle me regarda sans comprendre et se replongea avec un soupir agacé dans sa potion. Soit… elle s'en foutait et bien pas moi… en continuant de les observer je comprie qu'ils voulaient obtenir une réaction explosive. Sans réfléchir je déchirais un morceau de parchemin et le fit voleter vers James et Sirius après y avoir écrit :

_Rajoutez du venin d'Acromentula ! Ça créera une fumée consistante dans pratiquement toute la salle… et arrangez vous pour diriger le chaudron vers les Serpy quand ça explosera ! _

Ce fut James qui réceptionna le message et il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire étonné. Je lui fis un clin d'œil en souriant et il montra le message à Sirius qui s'empressa de suivre mes instructions.

Contente de moi je regardais rapidement Lizzie qui n'avait rien remarqué puis mon regard dériva sur Remus. Il me regardait maintenant surpris avec autre chose dans les yeux que je n'arrivais pas à cerner. Je lui fis un rapide sourire et détournait les yeux ne parvenant pas à soutenir son regard.

Alors que je réfléchissais intriguée par ma réaction vis-à-vis de Remus, une forte explosion détourna mon attention et la salle fut bientôt remplie d'un épais brouillard.

J'entendis plusieurs jurons de notre cher professeur heureusement étouffés par le rire de Sirius, semblable à un aboiement.

Lizzie se mit à concurrencer le professeur Slughorn et renversa elle aussi sa potion, créant plus de désordre.

Je reculais en la tirant avec moi et sortis dans le couloir en rigolant.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu trouves de drôle Lay ? J'avais pratiquement fini, j'allais avoir une bonne note !

Je soupirais et lui souriais gentiment.

-Détend toi Liz… on en fera d'autres des potions ! C'était notre premier cours… et regarde les Serpy !

En effet, les élèves sortaient maintenant de la salle. Les Gryffondors arboraient tous un large sourire alors que les Serpentards tentaient d'enlever une matière visqueuse et d'une étrange couleur jaune de leurs uniformes.

J'éclatais de rire et Lizzie fut bien forcée de me rejoindre alors que certains en avaient jusque dans la bouche.

Le cours fut raccourci et le professeur nous autorisa à regagner nos salles communes pour une demi heure, avant le début du prochain cours qui serait pour nous histoire de la magie.

Lizzie me pris le bras, se remettant tout juste de son fou rire.

-Je ne pensais pas que les maraudeurs commenceraient dés le premier jour ! Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire !

J'allais lui répondre quand une main dans mes cheveux me coupa la parole (ndl : oui je sais c'est étrange comme tournure ^^')

Je tournais la tête surprise et vis James avec un grand sourire s'arrêter à coté de moi.

-Lay c'est ça ? Merci pour le coup de main de toute à l'heure !

Sirius l'appela et il ne me laissa même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà parti en courant et battant l'air de ses bras comme un idiot.

Je rigolais en le regardant faire et me rendis compte que Remus était resté vers nous, le regardant avec un sourire las sur les lèvres.

Je restais silencieuse à l'observer et me demander pourquoi il ne rejoignait pas ses amis quand il se tourna vers moi et Lizzie.

-James et Sirius vont aller voler de la nourriture à la cuisine…avec sûrement un peu de bière au beurre…et de Whisky pur feu… vous pouvez venir si vous voulez…on se rassemble dans la salle sur demande avec quelques élèves des autres maisons !

Il partit calmement avec son air paisible…

C'était la première fois qu'il nous parlait vraiment en face et je dois dire que je souhaitais de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas la dernière !

Je regardais Lizzie avec un sourire rêveur et remarquais la même expression sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda avec des yeux brillants.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire et Lizzie lâcha en même temps que moi :

-Il a des yeux magnifiques !

Nous nous regardâmes et éclatèrent de rire avant de marcher calmement en direction de notre prochain cours.

Lizzie, les joues rouges et le regard brillant d'excitation me regardait aux anges.

-Lay tu te rends compte ? On est invitées à une soirée des Maraudeurs !

Je pris un air supérieur et souris.

-je veux pas dire mais c'est grâce à moi ! Je les ai aidés pour leurs…potion !

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds et je crus qu'elle allait piquer une de ses crises sur la morale des études mais elle fini par sourire encore plus.

-bon je laisse passer pour cette fois !

Elle resta un moment pensive puis repris doucement.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait devenir leurs amies ?

J'haussai légèrement les épaules

-ce n'est pas impossible…on est dans la même maison après tout !

Elle acquiesça et nous restâmes silencieuses jusqu'à arriver devant notre salle de classe.

Les maraudeurs s'y trouvaient déjà et un groupe de filles de Gryffondor dévorait des yeux un Sirius qui s'en fichait royalement.

James et ledit Sirius étaient toujours en train de comploter et Remus bavardait tranquillement avec Peter.

Je m'assis contre le mur et Lizzie fit de même. Je souris en remarquant que nous ne cessions de jeter de rapides coups d'œil au groupe et murmurait à ma meilleure amie.

-Ce soir conseil de fille…faut qu'on parle de tout ça !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et acquiesça puis ce fut l'heure de rentrer en cours.

Lizzie attendait, couchée sur son lit, regardant rêveusement le plafond.

Je connaissais trop bien cette expression et c'est avec un sourire inquisiteur que je vins m'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-Lizzie ?

-Hum… ?

-Tu penses à un garçon toi !

Elle sursauta et me regarda avec des gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Perspicace !

Je souris amusée et la regardait impatiente.

-Alors c'est qui ?

Elle eu l'affront de me tirer la langue et de me faire patienter avant de murmurer avec de nouveau son sourire rêveur.

-Remus…

Je perdis mon sourire en sentant ma gorge se nouer… Remus Lupin… elle n'aurait pas pu en choisir un autre ?

Elle remarqua mon changement d'attitude et me regarda surprise.

-Ba Lay…qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je me permit un soupir et la regardais.

-rien…c'est juste que…ba t'es pas la seule à… enfin…

-T'es amoureuse de lui toi aussi ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton très naturel et de but en blanc. Si bien que je fus complètement décontenancée et me maudis en me sentant rougir.

-Euh...Non ! Non ! Je…bien sur que…oui…

Elle éclata de rire et me pris dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est génial ! Pour une fois que tu ressens ce genre de sentiments ! Avant je t'avais jamais entendue parler de ça !

Je souris malgré moi et l'écartais doucement.

-Tout simplement parce que avant je n'avais jamais ressentie ça…

-Trop romantique !

Elle se leva aux anges.

-Lizzie…pourquoi tu réagie comme ça si toi aussi tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Elle s'arrêta et me fit un sourire triste avant de revenir s'asseoir vers moi. Je la vis réfléchir et elle était complètement redevenue sérieuse lorsqu'elle repris :

- De toute façon…quoi qu'il arrive… je ne sortirais jamais avec lui…

Une semaine avait passée depuis le jour de notre discussion sur Remus. J'étais toujours dans le dortoir à regarder le plafond… toutes pensées concentrées sur ledit Remus.

Je soupirais et me redressais sur le lit.

C'est vrai que depuis cette semaine on s'était beaucoup rapprochés du groupe des maraudeurs… leur fête avait aidé et j'avais même eu l'occasion de rester un bon moment avec Remus. Mais Lizzie était bien sur toujours avec moi…

Je voyais bien que Remus l'appréciait beaucoup… de toute façon elle était beaucoup mieux que moi. Moins timide, de beaux yeux verts, un visage fin et un corps bien proportionné. A coté je n'avais aucune chance avec mes yeux d'un marron banal et ma foutue curiosité… sans parler de mon physique encore plus banal…

Je me détestais encore plus de ressentir autant de jalousie envers celle qui restait ma meilleure amie ! Je me devais d'être contente pour elle, de l'aider pour être heureuse ! Mais je me sentais rongé par cette jalousie, je ne voulais pas les voir ensemble. La moindre allusion de Lizzie, le moindre sourire échangé entre eux deux me faisait un peu plus mal à chaque fois.

Et au moindre sourire que Remus m'adressait à moi, à chaque moment ou je croyais le sentir proche de moi, ou il ne regardait que moi, je m'en voulais de ressentir une joie féroce, un espoir complètement impossible qu'il puisse me voir autrement que comme une amie.

A chacun de ses instants je me répétais inlassablement que Lizzie l'aimait et que je ne devais surtout pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse avec lui, mais à chaque fois, un seul de ses sourires suffisait à me faire changer d'avis et espérer…

C'est plongée dans ce dilemme que je me levais lentement en sachant pertinemment que lorsque je descendrais je trouverais Lizzie en pleine discussion avec Remus, James en train de dévorer des yeux une Lily qui s'efforcerait de l'ignorer et Sirius en train de reluquer un groupe de fille qui traînerait sûrement dans la salle commune…

Je m'autorisait un dernier soupir et descendit lentement les escaliers du dortoir. Je me préparais à ressentir l'habituelle douleur dans ma poitrine à la vue de Remus et Lizzie et restait complètement choquée en la voyant carrément sur ses genoux.

*Quoi ?… mais…*

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement en la voyant se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser sur la joue, et encore plus en voyant une légère rougeur prendre possession des joues de Remus et un sourire gêné apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Je restais un long moment en haut des escaliers sans savoir comment réagir.

Seulement Remus leva son regard doré vers moi et se leva rapidement, poussant doucement Lizzie sur le coté.

-Lay ! Je t'attendais, tu veux pas venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ?

Il me souris et montra d'un air las le groupe autour de lui.

-Tu les connais, ils ont ce lieu en horreur et on travaille trop bien tout les deux pour que j'y aille tout seul…

Il ajouta rapidement ayant peur que je prenne mal sa phrase.

-Et aussi car j'aime bien y aller avec toi !

Je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de s'emballer à sa dernière phrase et souris largement.

-Bien sur ! Laisse moi juste le temps de déjeuner et on y va !

Il me rendit un sourire encore plus large et s'approcha en me tendant un sac d'où se dégageait une agréable senteur de chocolat.

-J'ai pris des provisions justement, tes gâteaux préférés ! On pourra les manger discrètement dans la bibliothèque, devant des bons livres ! Ça te va ?

Je rougi de plaisir et tournais la tête vers Lizzie qui me regardait avec un sourire un peu trop crispé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable mais haussait mentalement les épaules et reportait mon attention sur Remus qui attendait avec son air attentif et gentil.

-ça me va même très bien ! Alors on est parti ?

-Oui !

Nous saluâmes les autres et sortîmes de la salle commune en débattant déjà sur notre emploi du temps de la matinée.

Je me permis un sourire heureux, j'étais seule avec Remus, nous allions tout les deux passer un bon moment ensemble et Lizzie n'étais pas la… tout était pour le mieux !


End file.
